103abcd: Lord of the Worm Babies
by Dither
Summary: Dib, Zim, and the rest of the class are left to fend for themselves in a desert island. Based on the Lord of the Flies. Completed Episode.
1. Scene 1

Invader Zim Fic 103 a/b: Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
Written by Dither  
  
  
  
A/N: For the purpose of starting, here is the basic setting of the scene. I need 3 - 8 characters, and if you've read the Lord of the Flies, name the character they're most like. Format Below:  
  
  
  
Name:  
  
Race: (All humans, for the purpose of continuity. Gomen nasai ^^;)  
  
Eyes/Hair/Build/Clique: (For Build, skinny, humongous, etc - Clique: Nerd, jock, popular, etc)  
  
Age: (Probably between 12 and 14 - not exactly sure considering it's never explained in the series - if older or younger, give a reason)  
  
Insanity Level: (Would prefer some more SANE characters than a bunch of psychos, but crazies are still welcome, scale is roughly Dib = 1, Zim = 5, GIR = 10)  
  
Clothing: (What they're wearing THAT day of Skool)  
  
Description: (A better rundown of the character's personality, details that can't be included by the more vague categories - i.e. jock, nerd, whatever)  
  
Items: (Whatever they might have been carrying in their backpack that day)  
  
Skool: (Not all students are necessarily from the same Skool, but it's still probably best to keep them all in the same age/grade level)  
  
  
  
If you have a simply INDECENT amount of information about your character, feel free to e-mail me with all the extra details. ^^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Fade In Opening Credits Roll Title: Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
Scene opens at Skool. Students are sitting and talking amongst themselves, apparently very excited  
  
Dib: Raising his hand, but talking before he's called on Ms. Bitters, isn't something like this kinda, I dunno, DANGEROUS?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Your comment is being considered. Purses her lips for a moment Your comment has been considered. Yes, it is incredibly dangerous, and you have an excellent chance of not returning.  
  
Dib: THEN WHY ARE WE GOING?!  
  
Ms. Bitters: The Skool Board is making another attempt to beat something into your overly large heads.  
  
Sara: I thought DIB was the only one with the big head!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Your comment is being processed. No time at all this time Yes, Dib is the only one with a large head.  
  
Zim points and laughs  
  
Dib: So we're seriously going to be shipped to a desert island for social testing?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Yes.  
  
Dib: Pauses and thinks Can I NOT go?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Would you prefer a life-detention?  
  
Dib: Yes.  
  
Ms. Bitters: No, you have to go with the class.  
  
Dib: But you said . . .  
  
Ms. Bitters hisses at Dib  
  
Ms. Bitters: Once you are each evaluated for your individual strengths and weaknesses, you will be airlifted to the island of EXTREME Discomfort. Pointing to the door Go.  
  
Class slowly exits the classroom, still chatting amongst themselves  
  
Class proceeds down hall and outside, into waiting bus  
  
Bus drives to Military Base of some sort, surrounded by barbed wire  
  
Class gets off bus, continuing to act as usual  
  
Zim: Hops off bus AT LAST! A chance to PROVE myself far superior to the human worm-children!  
  
Line forms going into small shack  
  
Dib: Gets off bus slowly, holding stomach At last, . . . I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Zim and Dib wait in line. Horrible screams come from small shack as children enter, but they leave as though nothing happened inside. Zim grows increasingly nervous, and Dib feels sicker to his stomach  
  
Dib: You know Zim, they may notice you're not a real human kid . . . bet'cha didn't think of THAT!  
  
Zim: Undaunted Unlikely, Dib-human. In case you hadn't NOTICED, you're almost greener than I am right now. With evil grin They're more likely to classify YOU as non-human, you with your . . . pointy hair. POINTY HAIR!  
  
Zim and Dib are both passed through the 'Shack of Brief but EXCRUCIATING Pain' and though Dib is examined more than once, both pass with more or less flying colors  
  
The Class boards the airplane and it takes off, heading for their island destination  
  
Fade Out  
  
End of Scene 1  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
A/N: Characters will be introduced at the beginning of the next chapter, or when convenient, as some are from different classes, and quite possibly, other Skools. 


	2. Scene 2

Invader Zim Fic 103 a/b: Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: And so it begins . . . Still taking character submissions, of course ^^  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
The class, as well as some others, are onboard a large aircraft, flying out over the ocean  
  
Dib: Looking around Wow, there are a bunch of kids I don't recognize here. They must have some from different Skools than we go to . . .  
  
Zim: Situated in the seat next to Dib That's right Dib . . . dozens of HORRIBLE worm-children for me to influence. And to think, you probably won't survive to STOP me. Evil laughter chokecough  
  
Dib points and laughs  
  
Intercom squeaky noise  
  
Pilot: Intercom This is your captain speaking, en route to the Island of Extreme Discomfort. Our ETA is approximately, . . . oh, I'd say, . . . about an hour. As you may have noticed, I've turned off the little . . . light-thingy for seatbelts. You can get up and move around if you want. Use the bathroom or whatever Long pause now is okay.  
  
Intercom squeaky turn-offy noise  
  
Dib: Unbuckles his seatbelt and gets up Zim, I need to use the bathroom, you just, stay their and . . . stay there. Don't hypnotize anyone or anything.  
  
Zim: To Dib's back as Dib walks towards the back of the airplane YOU trying to command ME? We shall see filthy Dib-worm. Pulls communication thingy out of ID Pak GIR! The Dib mentioned something of a 'hipp-mo- tizing'. Have the Base run a check on this 'hippotazing'.  
  
GIR: Over comm. OH-KAY!!! Hey Ba~se!  
  
Base: Over comm. WH~AT!!  
  
GIR: Over comm. Make me a hippo sam'ich!!  
  
Comm. Goes static  
  
Zim puts comm. Back in his Pak, and tries to jump out of seat, still held down with the seatbelt  
  
Zim: RRR - RRR! Curse these human restraints! Wrestles with the seatbelt  
  
Dib: Returns from bathroom Hey, there are some neat people on this plane! Waves to a short, brown-haired girl - was she, gothic? Hey, she's kinda cute . . . Sees Zim struggling with seatbelt Now that's just embarrassing. All your alien knowledge is no match for a simple Earthan . . . Earth seatbelt?  
  
Zim continues wrestling with seatbelt while Dib watches in growing disgust  
  
Dib: I can't sit near you. I'm going to meet some of the other kids we're gonna be stuck with.  
  
Zim: Settles down once Dib has left Excellent. If I can just keep up the facade that I cannot operate his pathetic earth technology, then he will underestimate me, yes, this could work. Tries to open seatbelt again Oh CURSE this! I had it work before! Begins wrestling with seatbelt again  
  
Dib walks down the aisles, observing the different students he's never seen before - and some he knows ALL to well  
  
He sees a girl with blue hair with her nose buried in what looked like a compilation of every poem ever written - it was bigger than her head - her nose was literally buried ^^  
  
Dib passes a number of kids listening to CD players, a number of them jotting things down on notepads with expensive-looking pens, one carving notes into a piece of wood with a knife, all of them writing what looked to be intricate notes, others making death lists, etc  
  
Dib: Passing a couple of kids playing a road-trip game that looked like Operation, but had an alien instead of human Hey! Is that Alien Autopsy?  
  
One of the few children hisses at him and bears claws - Dib flinches and backs away  
  
One of the trio waves a hand, a girl with long blonde hair, calling off the hissing child  
  
Galadriel: Calm yourself! Can you not see he is one of us? She grabs a hold of one of the corners of Dib's coat and holds it up for the others to see He wears the trench coat! The coat!  
  
The hissing child desists  
  
Galadriel: You'll have to forgive my associate, he's not used to there be others like us. She reaches into a bag, her purse, and pulls out a couple Poop-flavored Sugary Candy-Sucks You want one? She hands out one to each of the group  
  
Dib: Sure! Takes a sucker - wanders off down the aisle further Wow, it's been a long time since anyone's been NICE to me. This may be some fun after all . . . wait, Zim'll be there, scratch that thought.  
  
Dib passes a kid from one of the other classes in his Skool. The boy is typing something furiously on a laptop. There is a lizard on his shoulder, staring at the screen, and on the laptop are a couple stickers that read: "I see STUPID people", "Hypnosis Rocks!" and "Byte me"  
  
Dib leaned over the boy's shoulder to read what he was typing, but the words scroll by too fast for him to read - he gives up and goes to walk down the other aisle when the pilot comes on the Intercom again  
  
Pilot: Over Intercom This is your captain speaking. We managed to catch a tailwind, so we'll arrive at our destination shortly. Please return to your seats. Notice I have activated the seatbelt-light-thingy, so please, also fasten your seatbelts.  
  
Some indistinguishable noises over the Intercom, and then the pilot is back  
  
Pilot: Apparently, there is no landing strip on the island, so you will be parachuted in. We are five minutes in, and closing, return to your seats . . . NOW.  
  
All the children return to there seats immediately, and a buzz like locusts descending on a field is heard. Everyone is talking about this new development - parachuting? What kind of island WAS this?  
  
Pilot: Thank you all for flying 'Cheep Flites For U' Airlines. Have a safe and fun landing.  
  
The Intercom cuts off, and the camera angle cuts to one of the whole three rows of Skool-children  
  
With a maniacal laugh from the cabin of the aircraft, there is a grinding sound, and the bottom of the airplane opens, dropping all of the students, fastened to their cushions, screaming, towards the ocean below  
  
The bottom of the airplane closes again, and a stewardess goes about distributing new cushions  
  
In mid-air, groups of 5-6 cushions combine together like robot-transformer- thingies and become life rafts before splashing down  
  
The rafts all drift to shore and the children get out on the beach  
  
Dib and Zim are in the same boat, and land a little ways down from the others  
  
Dib: Eyes still wide from the sudden turn of events Well, THAT was different.  
  
Zim stands up only to find his cushion still fastened to his behind via seatbelt  
  
Zim: CURSE YOU SEATBELT!!! CURSE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Camera zooms out from beach, several small clusters of children on a beach - continues zooming out from middle of an ocean - continues zoom out to view of earth. His yelling stops and there's a little echo  
  
Gaz: Voice Whiner!  
  
Camera zooms in again really fast until it's back where it was before - Dib splashes Zim with some salt water and Zim starts screaming and flailing limbs  
  
  
  
Fade Out  
  
End of Scene 2  
  
  
  
A/N: More introductions and more FORMAL introductions will begin next chapter. Promise. ^^  
  
And, as I mentioned before, more character submissions are will be accepted. ^^ 


	3. Scene 3

Zim Fic 103a/b: Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
A/N: Time for some more character craziness.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Fade In  
  
The various children are in groups, mostly the individual classes, talking excitedly amongst themselves  
  
Dib and Zim stand outside the group that is their class  
  
Dib: This is stupid. They're all talking about how FUN this will be. About tree houses and swinging vines.  
  
Zim: What do YOU know earth-stink? This WILL be fun. I will subjugate the entire population of filthy children ... WORM-BABIES ... and order them to build me a fortress on this island. muttering Yes ... I could have GIR move the Base ... change operations to here ...  
  
Dib: I can hear you.  
  
Zim: Eh ... eh ... quiet! You heard NOTHING!  
  
Dib: You're gonna get your dumb robot to move your base here.  
  
Zim: Eh? Pushes Dib down on the sand and runs away Ayeyeyeyeyeyeye!  
  
Dib is lying down in the sand. He puts a hand down to push himself up  
  
Dib: Ow!  
  
He picks up a beautiful giant conch shell  
  
Dib: Pretty ... say! I have an idea!  
  
Dib puts his lips to the shell and tries to blow on it like a trumpet. He stops and spits out a bunch of sand. He tries again, blowing with all his might, turning red in the face. There is no sound.  
  
Dib: Stupid ...  
  
Hops up onto a fallen tree-trunk and blows into the conch. A great sound comes from the conch, like a summons for all the children. They all flock to Dib, mesmerized by the sound of the conch.  
  
Dib: Holds the conch high over his head EVERYONE! We have to all work together for our own good! This won't go well unless we can all work and contribute equally! I suggest we form a democratic system where we all vote for a leader, and a group of representatives from each class, and a ...  
  
Zim: Zim leaps up onto the tree log, grabs the conch, and pushes Dib off BOW TO ME!!  
  
Children: Sooooo pretty ... must obey ... Zim.  
  
Dib: From behind the tree stump How do they know your name?! Most of them have never seen you before!  
  
Several children in the back, out of Dib's view aren't bowing, nor do they know Zim  
  
The tall boy with the laptop Dib met earlier scoffs at the bowing children  
  
Gyok: Weak minded fools ... yet, the power of the conch ... has some sort of power emanating from it ... if I could get a hold of it to study ... The lizard on his shoulder crawls around to his other shoulder and flicked its tongue Yes, I will control the conch, but I can wait ...  
  
Zim: You will build me a fortress on this HORRIBLE beach, of leafs and twigs and rocks and ... other ... stuff. GO! Begin building!  
  
Dib: Gets up and faces Zim You ... jerk. Hurries over to the children that seemed unaffected by the hypnotic conch You! You all! You weren't bowing!  
  
Galadriel: Hey, you're the guy from before. Why did you give that dumb green kid the conch?  
  
Dib: He kinda ...  
  
Galadriel: ... took it from you.  
  
Dib: Well, I'm Dib. My dad's Professor Membrane if you watch his show ...  
  
Gyok: Dib, eh? Membrane, eh? He has some interesting theories on hypnosis. Maybe we can compare notes? My name's Gyok.  
  
Dib: Actually, I'm not into HIS kinda science. I'm interested in PARANORMAL studies, y'know, aliens and bigfoot and stuff.  
  
Gyok: Then you know ...  
  
Dib: Yeah, Zim's an alien.  
  
Gyok: Actually, I was going to say that Mia's into paranormal stuff too.  
  
Dib turns to the girl he thought was gothic before ^^ - she had short brown hair, and an outfit similar to his, black trench coat and pants, and she was wearing a shirt that read 'I have problems'  
  
Dib: Mia?  
  
Mia: Yeah?  
  
Dib: I'm Dib.  
  
Mia: Okay.  
  
There is a lengthy, if not uncomfortable pause  
  
Dib: Do you have ...  
  
Mia: Psh. It's just a shirt.  
  
Dib looked around the group. Also there was the girl with blue hair with her nose in a book. She was still reading  
  
The girl lowered the book from her face. She actually had golden-coppery colored hair, and VERY blue eyes  
  
Dib: Hiya, I'm Dib, who are - wow! How'd you do that?  
  
Katrina: I'm Katrina ... do what?  
  
Dib: Your hair was blue, and now it's all yellow - orangy.  
  
Katrina: Smiles Oh, that. It's my eyes reflecting off the pages while I'm reading. I have a big book because they glow when I read, and the light makes my hair look a different color.  
  
Dib: That's ... different.  
  
Katrina: Quietly I think it's neat.  
  
Dib: Soooo, everyone here was able to resist Zim and the conch?  
  
Gyok: Not so much resist ...  
  
Galadriel: ... more, 'wasn't affected'.  
  
Dib: Mia, Katrina, Galadriel, and Gyok, and then myself. That's five -  
  
Mia: You can count!  
  
Dib: Y-yeah -  
  
Mia: Just letting you know.  
  
Dib: Okay, we're five -  
  
Mia: In case you didn't know.  
  
Dib caught Mia's eye and they both blushed and laughed awkwardly. No one notices  
  
Dib: Anyway, we HAVE to stop Zim! We maybe few, and they maybe many -  
  
Galadriel: Which tends to happen when we are few ...  
  
Dib: Can I finish a sentence?  
  
Mia & Galadriel: Sigh Fine.  
  
Dib: But we have to find away to get the conch out of his slimy alien hands ...  
  
Gyok: Is he really slimy?  
  
Dib: ... AND get the kids to understand that this is for real.  
  
Galadriel: Sounds good, let's go.  
  
Dib: Everyone with us?  
  
Mia & Gyok: Yeah.  
  
Dib: What about you Katrina?  
  
Katrina: Just so you know, I am against violence.  
  
Dib: Will you help us?  
  
Katrina: Can I bring my book?  
  
Dib: Sigh Sure.  
  
Katrina: Smile ^.^ Okay.  
  
Dib, Galadriel, Gyok, Mia, and Katrina set off towards the area Zim led the other children, where he's having them build his fortress  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 3  
  
A/N: Here's a medium chapter to offset the short and long chapter I all ready have, so it's about equivalent to 2 scenes I would have written normally ... sorry, thinking quantity-over-quality. The rest of the scenes will be long. I may also, as far as length go, make this something like an 'hour-long' or 'two-part' episode. I dunno, I'm obsessed with this idea I have of making it like the TV series. This obsession cannot be healthy.  
  
Obviously, not ALL of the submitted characters I got were in the first group, maybe they had their reasons to go with the enormous group of kids, I'm not saying everyone that's not with Dib's lil' group now is weak- minded. And it's safe to say that everyone who's submitted will probably wind up in Dib's group. For those of you who have read the Lord of the Flies, you may notice some of the hints to that that I've cleverly (or accidentally) placed in the story so far.  
  
Still taking characters, but getting close to a point-of-no-return, and I'll probably stop accepting them after the next chapter. 


	4. Scene 4

Zim Fic 103a/b: Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
A/N: Wheeeeeeeee! Time for some Dooooooooomy Doom!  
  
Scene 4  
  
Fade In  
  
The fortress is nowhere near done. The children are all running around, splashing in a lagoon, eating strange fruits, vomiting from eating strange fruits, etc. There is a small pile of materials to build the fortress, but only one or two children are working on it - they struggle to push a little pole into the ground  
  
Dib: Wow ... somehow, I thought they'd be uh ... more ... his mindless slaves.  
  
Mia: Well, they ARE pretty mindless.  
  
Gyok: So, what should we DO exactly?  
  
Katrina: "If you can keep your head when all about you; Are losing theirs and blaming it on you..."  
  
Dib: Then what?  
  
Katrina: Quietly Well, there's a lot more to it, but if you fit all the description, then you'll be a man.  
  
Mia: I don't see what that's go to do with what we're trying to do now.  
  
Katrina: Quieter Well, * I * do.  
  
Dib: Ummm ... I just noticed. Where's Galadriel?  
  
Mia and Gyok shrug  
  
Katrina: Still very quietly She's over there!  
  
Dib: What Katrina?  
  
Katrina: Suddenly loud voice She's going right to Zim!  
  
Camera first cuts to a view of Zim sitting on a massive thrown made of leaves and sticks and rocks, held together with ... dookie? Zim is obviously not pleased with the smell. There is a monkey (Scary Monkey?) sitting next to him, ripping pieces of the throne out and throwing them. Though they built it, the kids all stay far away from throne  
  
Galadriel struts towards him, and descends the massive, foul-smelling throne  
  
Zim: What do YOU want filthy - (Starts choking on stench  
  
Grabs Zim by the neck and lifts him up. A crowd of children is at the base of the throne, watching  
  
Tears the conch off Zim's hand-made necklace and throws him down to the base of the throne  
  
Galadriel: Holding conch up high Everyone! We are trapped on a desert island! We need to take this situation SERIOUSLY!  
  
Zim: Obey ME Earth-pig!  
  
Galadriel: Shut up! I have the conch! Clears throat For those of you who have a greater degree of intellect than the rest, we are going our separate way from those who would fall to this pathetic alien! Gyok, Mia, Katrina, and I ...  
  
Dib: Interrupting And me, I started it!  
  
Galadriel: Almost hissing I'VE got the conch! To everyone We're going ... Pointing in a random 'out' direction that way! If you aren't as stupid as everyone else, come with us!  
  
Dib, Mia, Katrina, and Gyok scuttle in the direction she points, as though demonstrating. A small number of other kids join them, but not many. The ratio looks to be about 1 out of 7 or 1 out of 8 kids from the massive group joins them  
  
Zim: Get off my ... MAGNIFICIENT ... throne!  
  
Walks down and gives a kick in the shins. He keels over and she kicks his head and drops the conch on him, and then walks towards the newly formed group  
  
Galadriel: Over her shoulder I was done using it anyway.  
  
Zim: Moaning My ... organs! So ... owwwwwwww. You! Followers! GET them! Go ... eat their disgusting heads or ... candy guts ... or something.  
  
No one moves. Zim writhes in agaony. Galadriel reaches the group and they move out of sight of the other, bigger one  
  
Dib: Wow! I've never seen anyone stand up to Zim like that!  
  
Galadriel: He's a wuss.  
  
Dib: Turning back to the new group Well everybody, Obviously terribly excited to have some 'friends' my name's Dib. My dad's Professor Membrane, if you've ever ... watched his show.  
  
A little 'ooooOOOOOoooo' goes through the crowd  
  
Dib: Turning to Galadriel This is Galadriel, who may be scarier than my sister, Gaz.  
  
Galadriel looks a little embarrassed, and gives a weak little 'hi' and a wave  
  
Dib: And these are Gyok, A wave Mia, A wave and Katrina. A curtsey from behind the book What are your names?  
  
A slightly pudgy girl with orange hair and pink streaks, a white shirt and plaid bondage pants (A/N: I learned something new about clothing when I researched 'bondage pants' to do the original drawing that's on my site - you learn something everyday ^.^) spoke up  
  
Jessie: Taking off her glasses, putting a beanie on and stuffing her hair under it Well, I'm Jessie. She puts her glasses back on after sufficiently stuffing her hair  
  
A small chubby girl with blonde hair and large blue eyes and large glasses was next  
  
Lucy: Quietly My name's Lucy. I have a first aid kit if anyone's hurt from working for Zim before ...  
  
Everyone shakes his or her head  
  
Lucy: More determined Well, if anyone DOES get hurt, I can patch them up! Smiles and does squeezy-fist thing  
  
Dib: And who are you?  
  
Dib looks at a tall kid with a brown afro, a red coat, a blue buttoned shirt, and a yellow tie  
  
Kid: Me? I'm Nabeshin! And this Jerks a thumb at himself is a cameo!  
  
Dib: A cameo of what?  
  
Nabeshin: This is my vacation! Singing to himself I'm Nabeshin, my afro suits me, it's easy to clean, just wash it once ... the girls all like it 'cause it's fluffy, I like it 'cause I don't have to brush ..."  
  
Dib: ...  
  
Mia: ...  
  
Gyok: ...  
  
Galadriel: ...  
  
Jessie: ...  
  
Lucy and Katrina: Happily Hello Nabeshin!  
  
Nabeshin: Hello girls!  
  
A girl with brown hair and a slightly southern accent charges towards the group  
  
Nabeshin: Wha! Not HER! I gotta split! Runs away  
  
Girl: WA~IT! Why you runnin' from my soooouup!  
  
Both disappear, apparently running across the ocean water without sinking  
  
Dib: Well that was ...  
  
Mia: ... REALLY stupid.  
  
Dib and Mia catch each other's eye again and laugh nervously. Everyone still refuses to notice  
  
Galadriel: The sun is setting; we should build a shelter before nightfall.  
  
Dib: Maybe we could find a cave or something?  
  
Lucy: A bunch of us littl'uns went exploring the island all ready. There's a big rock cave over on the other side of the island.  
  
Dib: Littl'uns?  
  
Katrina: Excited Cave? Happy 'squeeeee' noise Let's go!  
  
Lucy: Just a word of warning though, there was a weird kid that kind of claimed it for himself there.  
  
Mia: It can't be all that bad. If it's big enough, we can always share it with him.  
  
Galadriel: Evil smile and squeezy-fist Or we could always take it from him, and kick him out.  
  
The group follows Lucy around the beach to the other side of the island. As they approach the cave, they see strange things, including a sign that read: 'Welcome to New Canada."  
  
The cave, once they reach it, is one out of every little boy or girls's dreams. There is a massive cave carved out of the sheer rock cliff, with holes in the wall for climbing up. Just above the cave cliff-face are a number of fruit-bearing trees, and off to the right of the cave mouth, a freshwater stream trickled down the rock, and flowed down the beach  
  
Group, sans Lucy: Neeeeeeeat.  
  
Dib: About all that stuff I said before about this not being fun ...  
  
Mia: ... scratch that.  
  
Gyok: Matter-of-factly I'll run a check on the water and the plants, and see if they're sanitary.  
  
Galadriel: Disguising happiness I'll go stand around look menacing ...  
  
Lucy: Getting into the WOOT! Spirit I'll go pick some ... wildflowers or something!  
  
Jessie: Shrugs I'll go with either Lucy or you Galadriel.  
  
Katrina: Happily I'll sit and read my book.  
  
Dib: Mia, let's find the other kid that's supposed to be here.  
  
The group breaks up and goes off to do their own, separate things, while Dib and Mia go to investigate the cave  
  
Approaching the cave, they find dozens of tiny Canadian flags jammed into cracks in the cliff-face. On closer inspection, they find a sign directly in front of the cave that reads: 'New Canada -Population: 4 - Frazier - Turnip - Tree - Moose (In the back)'  
  
Mia: I feel ... frightened. Are we safe?  
  
Dib: I think we're Doomed.  
  
Voice drifts from back inside cave  
  
Voice: Who dares enter New Canada without Our permission?  
  
Mia: Yeah pretty Doomed.  
  
Dib: Mommy.  
  
A boy with violently red hair and spooky red eyes walks out, wearing a hat with the Canada leaf on it, and a black shirt that read: 'Canada will rule you ALL!'  
  
Frazier: Don't call me Strawberry.  
  
Dib: We didn't ... CALL you ... Mia slaps a hand over Dib's mouth mmmmph.  
  
Mia: We don't want to excite the psycho! Keep your mouth shut! To Frazier Uhhh ... hi. We were wondering ... we have a group of people ... uh ... Dib holds up eight fingers - Mia still has a hand over his mouth eight, and we were wondering if we could share the cave with you.  
  
Frazier: Sure.  
  
Mia lets go of Dib unexpectedly  
  
Dib: Really?  
  
Frazier: Of course, I was kind of hoping some other people would join me, but everyone was acting like they were afraid of me.  
  
Dib: Well, it's no wond-uhhhhhh ... Mia hits him over the head  
  
Mia: Thanks! We'll go get the others!  
  
Frazier: Are you okay?  
  
Dib: Oww ...  
  
Dib, Mia, and Frazier find the others and tell them, and everyone moves into the cave. They assemble beds and stuff out of leaves, and tend a small fire lit with matches provided by ... someone after a vain attempt to light one with focused light through glasses  
  
Night falls, and everyone goes to sleep  
  
Fade out  
  
  
  
End of Scene 4  
  
A/N: In case you've noticed the silly behavior between Mia and Dib, that's just me toying with the characters - Mia and Dib are actually in a relationship in "Wait.. Was This Supposed to be a Love Story?" and "The Well Written Chaotic Story of DoOm!" by Sara Harmony, and I'm toying with them. I imagine mine is a separate 'universe' from hers, because they meet for the first time in her story, in Skool.  
  
There are still a small handful of characters to introduce, but I'm not accepting any more. I'm sorry if you really wanted your character in this, but I gave plenty of prior notice. You'll have to wait 'til the next time.  
  
I may have an update for my website with more pictures today if I can get to the scanner. 


	5. Scene 5

Zim Fic 103a/b Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
A/N: Another fun-filled chapter. This is ... joy ^^  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Fade In  
  
Dib awakes to the Call of Nature. One of those things that always seems to happen at 2 am in the morning  
  
Dib wanders out of the cave blindly in the dark, and makes his way to a place as far from the their water as possible, and relieves himself (It's a normal human bodily function . Don't laugh)  
  
Dib: Wuuuuuuhh ...  
  
There is a rustling in the bushes and Dib is suddenly more alert and awake than he was before. His eyes widen a little, but he still can't see anything in the gloom. The rustling continues somewhat, and then he yawns, gives up, and wanders back to the cave  
  
The next morning  
  
Dib wakes up and sees Lucy cowering in the corner with Katrina  
  
Dib: Sleepily What's wrong?  
  
Lucy: There was a m-m-m-m...  
  
Katrina: ... a MONSTER here last night.  
  
Dib: Confused A monster? Probably an alien ... was it Zim?  
  
Katrina: No.  
  
Lucy: It was too tall and too scary-looking.  
  
Katrina: Zim's not scary-looking.  
  
Dib: Well, I guess you're right there ... Looks around Where's everyone else?  
  
Lucy: They went out to do ... stuff.  
  
Dib: Stands up Well, I'm going to see where everyone else is and ask them about this ... monster.  
  
Lucy: We'll stay here.  
  
Katrina: And ... read poetry.  
  
Dib: Oh-kay. Heads for cave entrance  
  
Morning on the beach is beautiful. There's no fog (for some reason) and the water is all sparkly and blue and pretty and about 4 degrees centigrade so if you were dumb enough to jump in, you'd DIE - but that's just so ya know, y'know?  
  
Dib walked outside the cave and stared at the pretty water  
  
Mia: You took your time getting up this morning.  
  
Dib: Vacant expression (duhhh...) No school today ... didn't need to.  
  
Mia: Everyone else is out DOING something at least. I'm here to watch the fire and make sure it doesn't go out. Maybe we can get someone to rescue us BEFORE the Skools send their people.  
  
Dib: When does the Skool send people?  
  
Mia: A month or two.  
  
Dib: Considers briefly We should get rescued then.  
  
Mia: Mm-hmm.  
  
Dib and Mia stand for several moments, staring at the fire and the water  
  
Dib: You lost a coin toss?  
  
Mia: We drew straws.  
  
Another long pause  
  
Dib: Lucy and Katrina are awake. You could get them to watch it, they're just cowering inside.  
  
Mia: I thought they were too scared to come out.  
  
Dib: Smiling evily We could point it out that is the monster of theirs was to come to the cave mouth it would have them trapped.  
  
Mia: That sounds kinda...  
  
Dib: ... mean. Yeah, but then we can go do something more interesting.  
  
Mia: Brightly Okay!  
  
Dib and Mia scare Katrina and Lucy into watching the fire for them, telling them to keep big pointy sticks for them to drop when they run from the monster. Dib suggested Katrina use her poetry book for defense  
  
Scene shifts to Gyok  
  
Gyok: Typing, mumbling to himself Yeah ... but if the ... no, that won't ... but when I ... still doesn't ... the bananas ... plus ... a monkey? That can't be right...  
  
The lizard crawls around on his shoulder, and then on his laptop  
  
Gyok's concentration broken by lizard crawling across the screen. Pulls what looks like a Gameboy lamp out of his pocket and plugs it into the side of his laptop. He holds the light in front of the lizard's eyes and activates it. The lizard keels over and rolls off the keyboard, hitting the ground and twitching  
  
Gyok: Puts flashy-thing away and resumes typing Haven't had THAT happen before...  
  
Scene changes to Galadriel and Jessie  
  
Galadriel is sitting on a fallen log, carving something out of wood using a large, very sharp knife. The carving is currently unrecognizable. Jessie is swinging a short sword over her head, as in kendo practice  
  
Galadriel: Looking up from her carving You want to swing harder, faster, and stop sooner. It's an exercise to strengthen your upper arms.  
  
Jessie: Changes her movements as Galadriel directs Like this.  
  
Galadriel: Yeah. Goes back to carving Just keep that up for a couple hours.  
  
Jessie: Continues swinging sword Will this make me stronger?  
  
Galadriel: Continues carving Would I lie to you?  
  
Jessie: Continues swinging sword Ah well, it IS good exercise anyway. My arms are starting to feel the burn.  
  
Galadriel holds up carving now, which is MUCH more distinguishable now. It is a Japanese practice sword. She tries a couple slashes with it, and then resumes carving from it  
  
Scene shifts to Frazier  
  
Frazier is hoeing a patch of ground he's cleared of vegetation  
  
Frazier: Opens a small packet of seeds And now ... Sprinkles little seeds ... grow my little minions ... GROW!  
  
Frazier is planting strawberries. He pulls a small watering can out of somewhere and sprinkles the newly-planted seeds  
  
Scene shifts back to Dib and Mia  
  
Dib and Mia are hiking through the thick jungle, helping each other through various parts. Montage footage: Mia helping Dib out of quicksand; Dib and Mia crossing a reptile-filled body of water; Dib helping Mia recover some item she dropped, which turns out to be her knife - he looks like he questions it - and then shrugs; footage of a happy little meadow with some cute animals, and then the two of them beating the animal; they return with their kill  
  
Cuts to them roasting a filler-bunny-like-bunny  
  
Lucy is crying and Katrina is lamenting the lost bunny with a number of sad poems  
  
Katrina: Oh ye little lost bunny, we hardly knew ye. Mumbles something incoherent about last rites  
  
Dib: Munch Munch It was just a little bunny, get over it.  
  
Mia: Offers Lucy and Katrina some We're going to be here a while, so you may as well.  
  
Lucy: WHYYYYYY the BUNNY! Weeps quietly I hate you Dib!  
  
Dib: Why me? Mia was there too.  
  
Lucy: You're ... a ... GUY!  
  
Dib: Shrugs Well, if you feel that way, feel free to eat those nasty indigesto-berries.  
  
Mia: They ARE pretty indigestible.  
  
Gyok returns with a basket (he woven it hisself =P) laden with a number of fruits  
  
Katrina and Lucy: Gyok! DibissoterriblehewentandkilledacutewiddlebunnyandCOOKEDitandnowheseatingithe ssohorriblepleasemakehimstop!Hey!Isthatfruitcanwehavesome?  
  
Gyok hands them the basket  
  
Gyok: Here you go, help yourselves, they're all good. I'm gonna have me some bunny.  
  
Lucy and Katrina: Watery anime eyes, followed by sudden EVIL eyes Gyok you're so HORRIBLE! How could you?  
  
Walks to Dib and Mia and sits with them  
  
Gyok: Over his shoulder I'm hungry.  
  
Galadriel and Jessie return  
  
Galadriel: Hullo everyone, we're back.  
  
Jessie: Cringing as she moves My ... arms, so ... sore.  
  
Galadriel: Her practice went well. If it's possible, I'd like to get everyone together later for some self-defense lessons. She tosses a bundle of carved wooden swords on to the ground near them  
  
Everyone gawks at the swords. Mia picks one up and looks at it  
  
Mia: These are incredible. Did you carve all of these this morning?  
  
Galadriel: When I finished the first one, I gave it to Jessie to practice with so I could use my real sword to carve the rest, and it went a lot faster when I could use my sword instead of my knife.  
  
Dib: Why does everyone have KNIVES?!  
  
Gyok: They've all got CD players too.  
  
Frazier returns  
  
Frazier: Hey ... everyone.  
  
Everyone is looking at him oddly  
  
Frazier: Hey ... what?  
  
There is a very awkward pause as everyone stares. Lucy and Katrina giggle in the background, Gyok types something on his laptop, Galadriel and Jessie just stare, and Dib just opens and shuts his mouth a couple times  
  
Finally, Mia speaks up  
  
Mia: Are those ... antlers?  
  
Fade out  
  
  
  
End of Scene 5  
  
A/N: Sorry, this was a character development chapter. Sorry to everyone who's character's STILL haven't been introduced yet. I've just about got all these characters down, as far as writing-wise, and the rest will show up ... soon.  
  
I noticed significantly less comments after the last chapter, which could be for one or more of a few reasons: 1) No one read it, 2) Everyone read it, but it was good enough they didn't need to say anything, 3) Everyone read it and it was BAD enough they didn't need to say anything.  
  
I NEED input. Even a couple words ... it makes it easier to write.  
  
You may also notice my expanding upon the characters and their personalities. This is normal, they are, in fact, adapting to life on a deserted island. (And it's only the second day! Joy! - Ignore the LACK of passing time) 


	6. Scene 6

Zim Fic 103a/b Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
Intermission  
  
  
  
A/N: At this point, the length of this fan fic episode exceeds that of all the rest of the series so far. It will be as though it were an 'hour' episode, broken into 2 'half-hour' parts. (All this half-episode/ full episode is based on the amount that is in a couple of the scripts that I've read. I feel silly, basing everything on episode length ... ah well.  
  
I had this neat idea for a writing project some time ago, the beginning of the summer, in fact. Since Invader Zim had been cancelled, I thought it would be a neat idea to try and 'continue' the series on my own, from my own imagination, using the aired episodes as a guideline, and taking the series from there. A pretty tall order, and quite taxing on the imagination, I can tell you.  
  
One of my primary goals is to continue the series' randomness without straying too far from what we've all seen. (i.e. all this romance and angst BULL). Don't get me wrong, some of the romance/angst fics are okay, and some are quite well written, and I've read a number of them, but they just don't fit in the series.  
  
If there's anyone out there who'd like to help write the 'series' with Lord Tim and I, feel free to e-mail me some example, I'm really a stickler for making the episodes believable as far as making them like the TV series, and I hope to turn them into a comic eventually, so writing them in script- form is a must.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
Fade in  
  
The sun is beginning to set, beautiful and slow, into the ocean. It's just pretty, all the sun on the sparkly water ... it's just pretty ^^  
  
Silhouette of the six of them performing Kendo moves in time with each other, an achievement that's taken all the afternoon. One by one, each collapses, heaving, their upper arms in pain - yes, pain ... those overhead swings are killer  
  
Finally, Galadriel is the only one standing, and though she realizes this, she continues, showing off just how much she can do. After a bit, while the others squirm and twitch on the ground, she enters a strange sword-ballet, slashing and dodging, and parrying an invisible opponent. It looks just neat  
  
Galadriel: Coming to a stop to look at the rest, sprawled painfully on the sand What's wrong with you all?  
  
Dib: So ... much ... PAIN ... upper arms ... falling off ...  
  
Mia: My arms hurt in a way I never knew was possible...  
  
Gyok: Why did I agree to this?  
  
Frazier: The moose ... it calls to me ... it calls me to the light ...  
  
Jessie: You guys got off lucky, I've been doing this all day...  
  
Galadriel finishes her practice and does a mock  
  
Galadriel: Jessie! You ASKED me to teach you!  
  
Jessie: That was before I realized it was going to be hard ... and hurt.  
  
Galadriel: Weaklings! The lot of you! I could easily ...  
  
A lone figure stumbles down the beach towards them, indistinguishable because the sun is behind him  
  
Shadowed Figure: That devil soup-woman ...  
  
Lucy and Katrina return - from the other direction. They see the shadowed form stumbling towards them - they drop what they were carrying and run towards him  
  
Lucy and Katrina: Nabeshin!  
  
Nabeshin comes into view, barely visible in the glare of the setting sun, and then collapses  
  
Lucy and Katrina: NABESHIN!!!  
  
Lucy and Katrina reach Nabeshin after he collapses  
  
Lucy: Katrina! Quick! Run and get my first aid kit! He's wounded!  
  
Katrina runs to the cave and back with the first-aid kit  
  
Lucy: We need to move him into the cave! Everyone! Help me move him into the cave!  
  
Dib, an Mia, and the others helped, moved Nabeshin onto a bed near the mouth of the cave  
  
Katrina: What's wrong with him.  
  
Lucy: He fainted ... it looks like from dehydration and heat stroke. I need lots of cold water.  
  
Someone went outside to get the water she asked for  
  
Nabeshin: Uh ... on the hill ... monster ... it was ... horrible ... the soooooooup ...  
  
Lucy: Shhh. Quiet Nabeshin, you need to rest.  
  
Katrina: Did you hear that? He said it was a monster!  
  
Gyok: On top of the hill? But, monster SOUP?  
  
Mia: A monster CAN of soup?  
  
Gyok: Oh, yeah, there's the hill in the middle of the island.  
  
Dib: Whatever it is, it's probably Zim's doing ... let's go beat him up or something.  
  
Galadriel: Oooo ... Dib's getting vicious...  
  
Mia: Defensively I think it's cute when he gets vicious!  
  
Galadriel: I didn't say it wasn't...  
  
Dib: What are you two TALKING about?  
  
Galadriel: Kendo practice.  
  
Mia: You, I mean ... you destroying Zim...  
  
Galadriel: ... with wooden swords.  
  
Dib: Now THERE's an idea! We can sneak over to that ... place and beat him with wooden swords!  
  
Lucy: Looks angrily over her shoulder Well, I'M not going. You're more worried about getting revenge than making Nabeshin's okay!  
  
Dib: Looks down, ashamed ... briefly Okay ... so who WILL help me?  
  
Frazier returns with the cool water for Nabeshin. Gyok, Galadriel, Jessie, and Mia raise their hands. Frazier gives Lucy the water and raises his hand awkwardly  
  
Dib: OH! Oh ... well someone's going to have to stay here with Lucy, Katrina and Nabeshin.  
  
Katrina: We'll be fine, Evil look in her eye hey, can someone pass me my poetry book?  
  
Dib: Grabs book and is startled at how heavy it is JEEZ! This book's really heavy!  
  
Dib hands the book to Katrina, who holds it easily  
  
Katrina: Holding the book easily under one arm, flashes a V-sign with her fingers That's 'cause it's so full of mercy!  
  
The others look at her strangely, shrug and nobody bothers asking  
  
Dib: All right, well, let's go then. Grabs a wooden sword, groans, and drops it again Well, maybe after I get a chance to rest my arms. His arms flop around like noodles  
  
Galadriel: Heh. Weakling.  
  
Neither Frazier, Gyok, Jessie, or Mia can hold a sword either  
  
Galadriel: Well, maybe we should wait ... a little while.  
  
Lucy: And EVERYONE drink PLENTY of WATER!  
  
Dib: But, it's night outside!  
  
Lucy: I SAID DRINK WATER!! Or end up like Nabeshin!  
  
Nabeshin: Smiles weakly from the floor and jerks a thumb at himself I'm ... Nabeshin.  
  
Lucy: Shhhh. I said QUIET Nabeshin! You need REST!  
  
Dib and the others except Katrina and Frazier and Nabeshin, of course, slink out of the cave, to their fire in front of the cave, on the beach  
  
Dib: It's obvious that Zim is behind this. We need to go, and go soon. We need to stop him before he gets anyone hurt ... for Nabeshin's, and EVERYONE's sake.  
  
There was a murmur of agreement that passed through all of them  
  
Galadriel: We'll have to wait some time, for all of you who are having trouble lifting anything with your WEAK muscles, but we can at least start over towards their side of the island.  
  
Again, unanimous agreement from the small band  
  
Dib: Remember, Zim's the only one we're after. Everyone watch out though, if anyone else sees us, they might warn Zim.  
  
Mia: We should go now, if we want to get there before it gets pitch-black.  
  
Dib: Good idea.  
  
Gyok: I'll go grab the swords. Runs to the cave, and back, with an armful of their carved wooden swords  
  
Dib: Here, everyone take one. Looks up at the sky Today, Zim, you get your comeuppance.  
  
Everyone 'sheaths' their sword, and they rise, and vanish into the vegetation of the jungle. Frazier emerges from the cave, bearing his own wooden sword  
  
Frazier: Hullo? Where'd they go? Looks down Awww ... they left without me. Surge of confidence Well, I'll just have to go on my own and find them, I will!  
  
Frazier disappears into the foliage as well, red hair and all  
  
Camera follows Frazier, as he tramps through the foliage, holding his sword at his side, in 'ninja-run' fashion (you'd understand if you've ever played Bushido Blade ^^)  
  
Frazier is very obviously (but obliviously) going in the wrong direction. After some time, he arrives on the top of a hill, one in the very center of the hill. He looks around  
  
Frazier: Looking around Well, at least from here I can see where I'm going...  
  
Spooky Voice: Yooooooouuuuuu! I'm gonna get yoooooouuuuu!  
  
Frazier: Wha!! A spooky voice! Ahhhhh!!  
  
Spooky Voice: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Frazier and Spooky Voice: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Frazier and Spooky Voice: ...  
  
Frazier and Spooky Voice: Hey ... are you ...  
  
Frazier and Spooky Voice: No ... you talk first.  
  
Frazier: I'm from down there. Are you a monster?  
  
Spooky Voice: A MONSTER! AHH! Where?  
  
Frazier: Could you step out from behind the big tree that looks like a monster please?  
  
The owner of the spooky voice steps out from behind a big tree that looks like a monster. It is a very gaunt-looking man, dressed in tattered pilot's garb  
  
Pilot: Hiya there. I had to eject from my plane when I saw you kids on the island and accidentally hit the button to dump my jet's fuel.  
  
Frazier: We were sent here for Outdoor Skool, 'Social Survival Testing'. My name's Frazier.  
  
Pilot: Hi Frazier ... I'm uhhh ... Pilot-guy.  
  
Frazier: (^^) Hiya Pilot-guy. Heyyy ... I just thought of something. If you're the one who was up on this hill, then there's no monster! Turns and starts running down the hill  
  
Pilot-guy: Wait! There is a monster! A massive drop of saliva falls on the pilot's shoulder  
  
The pilot turns around and says 'oh dookie' - then there's screaming  
  
Angle shows Frazier running towards camera ... lightning in the background, drowning out pilot-guy's screams  
  
The sky (at night) has clouded over, and there is thunder and lightning  
  
Fade out  
  
  
  
End of Scene 6  
  
  
  
A/N: For those of you who have read the Lord of the Flies, don't spoil it for anyone if you recognize this!  
  
I ended it on a cliffhanger on purpose ... the original Lord of the Flies ended a chapter on something like this as well ... I think ... I haven't actually read it in a while ...  
  
Be sure to read and review Lord Timothy's newest Zim fic, Episode 104 The Sum of All Numbers!! 


	7. Scene 7

Zim Fic 103a/b Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
A/N: This chapter is one of my shorter chapters in a while. Now, the story PEAKS!! Read and be AMAZED! Amazed like you have never been AMAZED! ... before. Just read.  
  
Scene 7  
  
Fade in  
  
It's nighttime, and the sky has clouded over, and there is thunder and lightning  
  
Angle shows Frazier running towards camera ... there is lightning in the background, illuminating his running figure  
  
Scene cuts to Dib, Mia, Gyok, Galadriel and Jessie, running stealthily through the jungle (A/N: as you would see in any samurai anime - all hunched over, running, bouncing off things, leaping over other things)  
  
Camera angle changes to above them, showing them running through the trees - Frazier is also running, almost parallel to them now  
  
Lightning flashes overhead, and thunder booms  
  
The group falls in behind Dib, who slows, and stops, holding up a hand  
  
Camera cuts to a view over the heads of the group, looking at Dib  
  
Dib: Squeezy fist This is it! We make our stand against Zim, and take control of the other kids, for the benefit of all!  
  
A small cheer goes up over the group, quietly, so as not to alert anyone zealous enough to patrol for the likes of Zim  
  
The group, now behind Frazier in the parallel paths, reforms, and starts forward again  
  
The camera cuts to Frazier, who pauses for a moment, and makes a squeezy fist  
  
Frazier: Squeezy fist This is it! All I have to do is intercept the guys before they get here, and tell them about Pilot Guy! I can tell them that there's no beast. Closed happy eyes and 'squee' of joy  
  
Frazier opens his eyes, and looks around for a second, disoriented, and then continues down the path, he is now behind Dib's group on the parallel paths  
  
Dib's group reaches the large clearing that they left the other day, now dotted with a number of crude little straw and leaf and mud huts. There was also an enormous one in the middle, that looked to be half-constructed, and there were a number of fires everywhere, and kids cooking various jungle critters over them  
  
The Dib-Group sneaked stealthily-like from behind hut-to-hut, eventually to the largest one, which they assumed to be Zim's  
  
Climbing up the lashed-pole sides, they peaked through the straw matting, and looked for Zim  
  
View shows inside of shelter. Zim is conversing with ... another Irken?  
  
Jazz: Zim, you're doomed. The filth-children will revolt and overthrow you.  
  
Zim: Turns away, pouting They will NOT. You always get like this when my plans are working ... and then you have to be RIGHT! Turning back to her with squeezy fist But this time! This time I will rule the island, and then the WORLD!  
  
Jazz: She puts her disguise back on, and turns to leave Just keep up that delusion, laser-brain, and soon enough you'll wide up face down in ... WATER!  
  
Zim: Shudders We shall SEE Jazz! We shall SEE!!  
  
Jazz waves a hand in dismissal and walks out, simply  
  
Dib motions to the others, and they split up, each heading to the fires, kicking dirt and stuff on them. Dib drops down into the room by himself  
  
Dib: SO Zim, I see you've survived as well. Draws wooden sword  
  
Zim: HUH? Oh, it's the Dib. Stares at wooden sword What's THIS? You threaten me with your filthy earthan WOOD?  
  
Dib opens a small canteen and pours water over the sword, letting it drip off and watched Zim's nervous expression  
  
Dib: This is SPECIAL wood Zim. This wood'll make you HURT!  
  
A/N: DON'T YOU BE THINKING THAT!!!  
  
Zim looks increasingly nervous, not at all like him  
  
Dib: Notices Zim backing away Your Irken friend Jazz put the fear of ... fear of ... STUFF into you? You don't get spooked this easily.  
  
Zim: She's no stinking FRIEND of mine ... she's a gene-sister of mine ... but you needn't bother with that. The island may not have sealed your Doom, but I will!  
  
Zim extends his spider-legs and looms over Dib, who is undaunted  
  
Dib: HA-HA! Leaps forward with blinding speed that he did not possess until today, breaking each of Zim's spider legs at the joints, and appearing behind him, in stance  
  
Zim: Gets up off his face, painfully RRRRRRR!! Filthy ... STINKING ... HU~MAN!!! Monkey-BEAST! WORM ... CHILD!!  
  
Dib: Standing tall Big words for such a little, little alien. You know, I can see why your race favors taller over shorter. The taller ones must be SMARTER than you!  
  
Zim: How DARE you speak of the Almighty Tallest! Zim fetches up a bambooish pole and wields it like a spear I will put you in your PLACE dirt-PIG!! I will take your giant PIG-LIKE head and put it on top of this pole for EVERYone to see! And then they will see me as their true LORD and PIG-MASTER!!!  
  
Dib: Bring it on Zim, bring it on.  
  
Zim and Dib clash several times, Zim at an advantage, briefly, using his rage to gain the upper hand, but he simply can't compare in physical combat without his extended legs  
  
Zim: AYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE!!! Charges, using his energy to whip his body around to drive hard at Dib  
  
Dib: Easily deflecting the blow and landing one on Zim's arm Is that ALL your precious Irken military training has to offer? You're PATHETIC!!  
  
Zim and Dib clash again, and again, Dib gaining the upper hand easily after each parry and attack  
  
Zim: I ... CANNOT ... LOSE! Swings spear down at Dib using the last of his waning strength  
  
Dib blocks the attack, and then strikes the weapon again, and again before Zim recovers, shattering the weak wooden shaft (A/N: there you go, thinking it again)  
  
Zim: Backing up, panting You ... despicable ... HUMAN ... you cannot win.  
  
Slowly, Zim notices that, around him, there are the other members of the Dib-Group, Mia, Gyok, Galadriel, and Jessie, each bearing a sword, surrounding him  
  
Zim: This ... is ... not good.  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 7  
  
A/N: Goodness Gracious! Holy Cosmos! Another cliffhanger! We should have brought our ray guns!  
  
Well, here we are! Everything is poised, ready for the last three characters to be introduced, and the story ... ENDED! Everything from here on in is planned in detail, it's just a matter of writing it. ^^ There will be 3 more chapters, sorry for the unequal time that all the characters get, but they all worked into the story really well, which is a lot better than I originally thought. Readers of Lord of the Flies will have picked up even MORE references to the book, I hope, especially through Zim's dialogue.  
  
I think I may have started an interesting fad in Invader Zim fan fiction. I've noticed lately, that after my couple of stories either based on, or making fun of movies, books and such (also, the works of Lord Timothy) including: Noir (detective movies in general), The Odyssey, The Lord of the Flies, and The Sum of All Fears. There are also great deals of fics that haven't been written yet, just named as being pending by either Lord Tim or me. I'll have to look into it further, but if it IS me who started this new trend, that'll mean I'm a TRENDSETTER! WOOOOO! 


	8. Scene 8

Zim Fic 103a/b Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
A/N:  
  
Scene 8  
  
Fade in  
  
Inside Zim's grand mud-palace built and half-finished by his mindless slaves, Zim stands defeated from single combat with Dib. He is in the middle of a tightening circle of Dib, Mia, Gyok, Galadriel, and Jessie  
  
Dib: Tightening grip on sword This is IT Zim. We're going to ... hurt you into submission ... and then tie you and send you off to a government-lab- place.  
  
Zim: Looks more than a little distressed. For the first time since he first began his mission, he felt truly threatened You just TALK earth- stink. You and your little ... group ... can't do anything to me! I am ZIM!! OBEY MY FIST! Zim shakes his squeezy fist at Dib  
  
Dib: Pokes Zim in the organs with the tip of his sword That's not going to work on ANYONE here, Zim. We're all too smart for you.  
  
Zim: Holds conch up Well, I always have this...  
  
Gyok: He controls the other kids with the conch! Stop him!  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Mia and Galadriel realize what Gyok means, and lunge for Zim, Mia, for the conch, Galadriel, for Zim's head  
  
Zim gets off a blast with the conch before Mia can knock it from his hands, and Galadriel floors him with a blow to the back of his head ... (A/N: Witty exit remarks replace by massive head trauma and hemorrhaging ^^)  
  
Almost immediately, the hut is surrounded by Zim's mindless brain-slaves  
  
Brain-Slaves: You call us master ... we obey. Give us a command! We obey.  
  
The brain-slaves are oblivious to the fact that Zim is unconscious  
  
Dib: We've done all we can here... we should go back now.  
  
Galadriel: What about Zim? We can't just leave him here to continue controlling these kids!  
  
Gyok: We can make it so he can't control them ... take the conch! Let me study it!  
  
Mia: How do we know YOU wouldn't use its power?  
  
Gyok: C'mon! Just LOOK at me.  
  
Dib, Mia, Galadriel, and Jessie stare at him intently  
  
Jessie: After a lengthy pause What is it about staring at you is supposed to convince us to believe you?  
  
Galadriel: Yeah, I saw you using that flashy-thing to brainwash your lizard or something.  
  
Gyok: Think about what you're saying! We are so few! We HAVE to trust each other!  
  
Dib: You guys both make good arguments...  
  
Mia: If WE can control all the kids, at least we can make them do all the things they're too stupid to do on their own.  
  
Jessie: But the allure of power is too great! We should HIDE the conch!  
  
Galadriel: Yes. It's too dangerous. We can't leave it with Zim, and we can't take it ourselves.  
  
Dib: I think I see a way out of this dilemma ... Dib raises his wooden sword and brings it down on the conch, chattering it  
  
Gyok and Mia gape, Jessie and Galadriel smile  
  
Gyok: Sighs I'll never know what was causing those kids to follow Zim's command. I could have found a way to COUNTERACT its effect.  
  
Mia: What a waste.  
  
Two figures push through the crowd, and rush to Zim, who is still lying on the ground, unconscious  
  
Margaret: Zim! Zim are you all right?  
  
Janella: Glaring at Dib What have you done to our Zim?  
  
Dib: Startled You aren't under his control ... and you're on HIS side?  
  
Each member individually expressed shock  
  
Mia: Eh?  
  
Gyok: Wha-?  
  
Galadriel: Huh?  
  
Jessie: Ew.  
  
Margaret: Shaking Zim, notices the huge bruise on his head Waaah! Looking straight at Dib You HIT him! You SAVAGES! What do you think you're doing, running around with your sticks and hitting people in the middle of the night?!  
  
Dib: Anger flaring Zim's not a PEOPLE - person ... he's an ALIEN!! He wants to CONQUER earth!  
  
Margaret and Janella focus on the Dib-group, and temporarily forget Zim in their anger  
  
Janella: So? He's not harming anyone here. At least when everyone was under his control they weren't PICKING on anyone. You REJECTS banded together when you weren't being picked on, and in turn, became the BULLIES!  
  
Dib: Eyes widen I-I- uhhhh ... but ...  
  
The Dib-group looks down in shame  
  
Zim regains consciousness, looks up, and sees everyone there. Blinking stupidly for a few seconds, he realizes the conch was shattered, uses an alien device from his I.D. Pak to scan the shards, and the device spits out a second conch, identical to the first  
  
Zim: Leaping to his feet, holding the conch high over his head GO MY MINIONS! Attack! Destroy the Dib!! Render them to filthy bits; the Dib and all his little ... worm-friends.  
  
There is a great pause as silence washes over the group, and Zim's voice echoes  
  
Suddenly the conch-slaves surge forward, and the Dib-group, along with Margaret and Janella, are trapped against the far wall of the giant hut  
  
Zim: Standing at the front of the mob of seething children Soooo ... DIB! The tables have ... TURNED!  
  
The roof breaks overhead and Jazz falls through, in the middle of the Dib- group. They surround her, and Dib steps forward with sword and squeezy fist  
  
Dib: Defiantly Sooooo ... ZIM! The tables have turned ... AGAIN! We have your SISTER! Let us go and maybe we won't turn her in!  
  
Zim: Considers for a second You know, I don't think I care much for my gene-sister Jazz ... and certainly not if it gives me an excuse to destroy you AND her.  
  
Jazz: Outraged ZIM! When I get free, it'll be your DOOM! DOOM, you hear me ... DO~OM!!  
  
Margaret: But Zim! We were on YOUR side!  
  
Janella: We defended you when they were going to DESTROY you!  
  
Zim: Well, that all ... well ... and nice, but you see, I have a problem repaying kindness ... I don't like to. Grins evilly I have plenty of minions, and I CAN control them.  
  
Zim raise hand to give the signal, but before he does, Jazz lets out a scream of feral rage and charges passed the Dib-group and tackles Zim  
  
Jazz: Get out! Get out while you CAN! Starts punching Zim  
  
The Dib-Group face the wall start climbing, finding weak places in the straw covering and climbing out  
  
Zim: Cringing and screaming HELP me you fools! Get her off me!  
  
The mass of conch-slaves moves forward and seizes Jazz. Jazz puts up a valiant struggle, knocking children into the walls. She extends her spider- legs and knocks out a number of kids, but they eventually overwhelm her, piling on her like so many hideous ... sausage-links  
  
The camera angle changes to outside, the Dib-group scrambles out of the holes in the walls and roof, and leap to the ground. As they flee the uber- hut, they hear Jazz's screams behind them. Lightning flashes and thunder booms, and it starts poring. A couple of huts collapse under the simple rain, some from just the thunder  
  
The Dib-group disappear into the forest  
  
Fade out  
  
  
  
End of Scene 8  
  
  
  
A/N: SPOOKY!! More will come soon! 


	9. Scene 9

Zim Fic 103a/b Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
A/N: One more chapter after this peeps!  
  
Scene 9  
  
Fade in  
  
The Dib-Group, and Margaret and Janella, flee through the dark and the rain, stumbling over all the roots and vines on their way. Jazz's screams ring in their ears  
  
At some point, Margaret and Janella part ways with the Dib-Group, to go back and see what Zim was up to  
  
Dib: I hope they're okay alone together.  
  
Mia: Zim probably won't even remember.  
  
They were silent the rest of the way  
  
The Dib-Group reaches the cave on the far side of the island, but it looks oddly quiet and empty. The fire is out, and no one is outside it. (Of course, it's still dark, they wouldn't be able to see anyway)  
  
The Group falls in behind Dib, and in a grim procession, files into the cave. They sit down in a vague circle, shivering in the cold  
  
Dib: After a lengthy silence Well, that certainly didn't go well.  
  
Mia: I feel pretty Doomed. What happens now? Zim still has the conch, and now he's angry.  
  
Gyok: We should have KEPT the conch! What were you all thinking?  
  
Galadriel: Such power is corrupting!  
  
Jessie: It would be wrong to control them against their will!  
  
Gyok: What do YOU know? You're all fools! FOOLS!  
  
Mia: HEY! I was on YOUR side!  
  
Dib: Startled at the argument What's WRONG you guys? Why are you FIGHTING?  
  
Gyok: You stay OUTTA this!  
  
Dib and Mia: Hey!  
  
Jessie: Don't talk to him like that! He's our leader!  
  
Gyok: Since WHEN? He was responsible for this mess!  
  
Galadriel: He may be weaker than me, but he's worth following.  
  
Jessie: I'm with Galadriel.  
  
Mia: I'm with Dib!  
  
Gyok: Standing up FINE then! You ... hypocrites! ... conservatives! You see everything in black and white! Dib ... good. Mind control ... bad. What if DIB was mind-controlling YOU!  
  
Dib: I'm not!  
  
Mia: LISTEN to yourself! You're not making any sense!  
  
Gyok: Oh, I'm making plenty of sense to ME! Draws sword I'll make all of you understand!  
  
Galadriel: Stands also, drawing sword I suggest you calm down.  
  
Jessie: Movement mimics Galadriel Maybe you should LEAVE.  
  
Dib and Mia: Jessie!  
  
Gyok: Leave? LEAVE! A FANTASTIC idea! I'll go help Zim! Then I'll get a chance to study the conch! The best idea YOU all have had.  
  
Dib and Mia: Stand up Gyok!  
  
Mia: You can't go!  
  
Dib: Are you INSANE? Work for ZIM?  
  
Gyok: Oh NO! Not insane! Just ... MAD!  
  
Gyok: Makes threatening gesture with his sword You can't do anything to stop me!  
  
Galadriel: We can do plenty. Lunges forward and hits him across the head  
  
Jessie: Galadriel!  
  
Dib and Mia: Gyok!  
  
Gyok: Slumps to the ground Didn't see that one coming ... Passes out  
  
Mia: Runs to Gyok's side Gyok! Checks him over - looks at Dib He's unconscious.  
  
Dib: Gyok...  
  
Galadriel: He was being irrational. When he wakes up, we can try and reason with him.  
  
Jessie: Sheaths sword and sits down Show HIM not to mess with us...  
  
Dib is suddenly looking around wildly  
  
Dib: Where are Lucy and Katrina? And Nabeshin? And Frazier? Where are all the others?!  
  
Mia: Huh?  
  
Galadriel: You don't think Zim...  
  
Jessie: We DID go the long way here...  
  
Dib: ZIM?!  
  
Mia: Wait! Think about it logically first! What if they went out to look for us?  
  
Jessie: But Nabeshin was in no condition to go anywhere under his own power!  
  
Galadriel: But he could be carried off by the conch-slaves.  
  
Jessie: Was Gyok RIGHT?  
  
Galadriel: No, slavery is wrong ... and the power of the conch is evil.  
  
Dib: So, what do we do?  
  
Mia: We should wait until morning; give them a chance to come back! They probably just went out to look for us!  
  
Galadriel: But if Zim's slaves carried them off, then they could be in DANGER!  
  
Jessie: We have to go back IMMEDIATELY!  
  
Dib: Begrudgingly drawing his sword You're right. We have no idea. We have to make sure they're okay. Galadriel, Jessie and I will go out and look for them. Mia, stay with Gyok and make keep an eye out in case they come back.  
  
Dib, Galadriel, and Jessie move towards the cave entrance  
  
Mia: Dib! Runs up to him and gives him a quick hug. Quietly: Come back.  
  
Dib: We ALL will.  
  
Dib, Galadriel, and Jessie walk off into the night once again, now early morning, but you can't tell anyway. The rain has let up some, but continues to fall steadily  
  
Mia watches them until they disappear, and then runs back to Gyok's side  
  
The three walk through the cold, blinding rain like three bedraggled warriors, which, in a sense, they are  
  
They make good speed through the jungles. Using giant leaves as umbrellas, their features become smeared with green from the water and sticky leaves. They resemble a trio of short, green people, carrying swords and looking determined  
  
After what seems to be no time (they've made the same trip three times in the last two days) they are again, back at Zim's camp  
  
After a brief look-around, they're certain that all the children are in Zim's incomplete fortress  
  
The trio finds a familiar place, clinging to the outside, to peer inside at the congregation inside  
  
Littl'un #1: There's a MONSTER out there!  
  
Littl'un #2: It ate Tommy!  
  
Littl'un #1: Turning to Littl'un #2 And Chucky!  
  
Littl'un #1: Looking at Littl'un #1. They cling to each other helplessly AND ANGELICA!  
  
Dib: Turning to Galadriel and Jessie I don't see any of them in there...  
  
Galadriel and Jessie scan the interior  
  
Jessie: Well, Janella and Margaret are in there, in the front, near Zim. Either they're acting real well, or they aren't any different from when they were defending Zim before.  
  
Thunder rumbled loudly overhead. There was a threaten of lightning  
  
Galadriel: Pointing There they are. Behind Zim, tied to the wall.  
  
Dib: Looking I can see Lucy and Katrina there. And there's Nabeshin. But it doesn't look like Frazier's there.  
  
From inside, Zim's voice is heard  
  
Zim: There is NOTHING to fear small children. Well, except me. FEAR me. OBEY me. There is no beast.  
  
A rumble of thunder protested  
  
Little'un #1: There! I can hear it!  
  
Zim: That is just your world's atmosphere. You have nothing...  
  
Littl'un #2: We SAW it! It ate our friends.  
  
Zim: Well, I'm sure they deserved it, wandering out in the storm, disobeying my orders. LET IT BE A LESSON to you filthy worm-children. OBEY Zim, or suffer ... pain.  
  
Another crash of thunder was heard. Lightning flashed dangerously close  
  
At that point, Zim himself was becoming worried. Suddenly, a howling was heard, VERY close. The children, who were huddled around small fires, shook with fright, and a number of the dying fires went out, throwing large parts of the hut into darkness  
  
It was then that the straw Dib was leaning against gave way under his weight, and, just like Jazz, fell in, in a most inappropriate place ... at Zim's feet  
  
Zim: AHHHH! Monster!! Save me!  
  
Lots of children started screaming, some younger ones started crying. The entire place was a madhouse of kids pushing, trying to get out  
  
Dib, taking the advantage, pushed Zim over as he leapt to his feet, and ran to Lucy and Katrina  
  
Dib: Undoing the knots binding them to the hut You two need to help Nabeshin...  
  
Janella: Zim! It's not the monster! It's the Dib!  
  
Margaret: Dib!  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
By them, Galadriel and Jessie tore open the straw, and helped Lucy and Katrina get the half-conscious Nabeshin through  
  
Dib: Standing in the way C'mon Zim, wanna dance?  
  
Zim: I want to do no such thing with DIB!  
  
Dib: I mean, you wanna fight?  
  
Zim: ... no. MINIONS! Blowing on the conch Attack them! Destroy them ALL!  
  
But, instead, all the conch-slaves froze, and the ululating of a great beast filled the great hut  
  
Zim dropped the conch and gaped as a great, ravenously-looking monster crashed through the wall of his fortress. The beast looked around wildly, frothing at the mouth, sending huge gobs of saliva everywhere  
  
Dib: Huh? There WAS a monster after all. Turning back to the others, and climbing out the hole  
  
Again, they found themselves running, stumbling out into the jungle, with screams echoing behind them. There was some spooky deja-vu in it, but they were much too tired to revel in it  
  
The rain continued to fall heavily on them, and the thunder and lightning didn't give up  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 9  
  
A/N: One more scene to go! 


	10. Scene 10

Zim Fic 103a/b Lord of the Worm-Babies  
  
By Dither  
  
Scene 10  
  
Fade in  
  
It is the next morning. Very, very early the next morning. Like, a few hours after they got back, granted, it was all ready pretty late when they got back...  
  
Mia: Shaking Dib Dib! DIB!  
  
Dib: Who's a whassis? No ... the chupacaubras ...  
  
Mia: Smacks him across the face WAKE UP!  
  
Dib: Startles awake Wha!  
  
Mia: Dib! Everyone's gone! Gyok ... Jessie ... Nabeshin and Galadriel ... Lucy and Katrina! They're all gone!  
  
Dib: Gone?  
  
Mia: I woke up and none of them were here!  
  
Dib blinks and rubs his eyes  
  
Zim: HE~LLO ... DIB!  
  
Dib and Mia whirl around to face Zim, who stands silhouetted at the cave mouth  
  
Zim: Now there's no escape, and no way anyone can fall through the roof to save you! BWA HAH HAH HAH HAH hackcough HAH Hah ... hah.  
  
Zim: Min~IONS! ATTa-  
  
Zim twitches, gurgles, and keels over. Galadriel stands over him, bearing one of the wooden swords. Her clothing is torn and she's covered in cuts and bruises  
  
Galadriel: Come ON you two! Zim is becoming less susceptible to massive head trauma! He'll only be out for a little bit!  
  
Zim: Head ... trauma...  
  
Galadriel gives him another good whack on the head  
  
Galadriel: To Dib and Mia Come ON!!  
  
Dib, Mia, and Galadriel are fleeing the scene, running passed the dumb- struck conch-minions  
  
Dib: Panting Where ... are the others?  
  
Galadriel: They had the common sense to flee, since Zim KNEW where we were staying. It was obvious he'd want revenge.  
  
Behind them, they hear the sound of the conch, and the savage screams and taunts of the conch-slaves  
  
The three pause to rest on the edge of the jungle  
  
Dib: Sniffing the air Is that ... smoke?  
  
Mia: Pointing down the beach Look! They're setting the jungle on fire!  
  
Dib: That doesn't sound like a good idea ... their huts are in the forest.  
  
Galadriel: Can't you see what they've become? They're completely powerless to Zim's conch!  
  
There is a scream from above them, and a child drops at them from a tree. Galadriel whirls and strikes him with the sword, sending him flying several feet away  
  
Mia recognizes him and cries out, running to him  
  
Mia: Frazier! Kneeling by him Frazier, are you okay?  
  
Galadriel: He attacked us...  
  
Mia: I know, it's not your fault.  
  
Dib: Is he okay?  
  
Frazier: The mooooose... the mooooose...  
  
Mia: Raising an eyebrow He's totally out of it.  
  
Dib: What's that he's holding?  
  
Mia: Huh?  
  
Dib: He's got something in his hand...  
  
Pulls object out of Frazier's hand. It's a small yellow sponge, square- shaped. It looks like it's wearing pants, and it's had a large section torn out of it's head  
  
Mia: It looks like some sort of freaky sponge-doll.  
  
Sponge: Patrick... help me...  
  
Mia: Ew! It's talking! She hurls the sponge into the jungle, where it hits a number of trees, and is dashed to pieces on a rock  
  
Frazier passes out  
  
Mia: Frazier! Looks over him It looks like he's gonna be out for a while, and Zim doesn't care about Frazier, does he?  
  
There are yells as the conch-slaves pursuing the trio near them  
  
Galadriel: It's not safe here! We must go!  
  
Mia: The forest's not safe either! It's on fire!  
  
Dib: And we can't leave Frazier!  
  
Galadriel: Dib! You and Mia find some new shelter! I will guard Frazier!  
  
Mia: Uh...  
  
Dib: Okay! Let's go Mia!  
  
The two head off in the jungle together  
  
They pass the remains of the sponge, which is still kicking, despite having been torn apart and smashed on the rocks. Mia steps on several individual pieces of it with the heel of her shoe  
  
Mia: Stupid sponge...  
  
In the distance behind them, they can hear the sounds of Galadriel fending off conch-slaves  
  
Dib and Mia run through the jungle without looking back. All around they hear the screams of the savages produced by the conch's hypnotic effect. Rocks and stick-spears fly by them with increasing frequency, and the two are running out of breath  
  
Dib and Mia find themselves climbing the hill in the center of the island. The savage shrieks fall behind them and gradually disappear  
  
Dib: Panting Are ... are we ... safe?  
  
Mia: Looking dismally over the burning jungle island We won't ever be safe on this island again. Didn't you hear them? All those kids ... mindless slaves ... no more than savages...  
  
Dib looks around. They are in a clear spot on the top of the hill, but the clearing looks unnatural  
  
A hot breeze blows, making the jungle fire jump and spread ever faster  
  
Dib: Wrinkling his nose as the wind passes It smells like dookie up here...  
  
Voice: That would be the Beast of the island.  
  
Dib and Mia whirl around  
  
Dib & Mia: Zim!  
  
Dib: How'd you get up here so fast? And then behind us?  
  
Zim: Simple, Dib-worm. I command the Beast. It grants me passage when I call it to me with the conch. It is a big-headed pig-demon, not unlike you.  
  
Dib: Groans That was bad...  
  
Zim: SILENCE! I will not tolerate your filthy presence on my island any longer! We finish this ... now!  
  
Zim tosses a wooden sword at Dib's feet and draws one on Dib himself  
  
Dib: Staring at Zim awkwardly You want to try this again? I beat you last time Zim, and there's been no time for you to get better.  
  
Zim: Assuming a bizarre alien stance with the sword I was caught off guard the last time Dib, this time, my superior knowledge of melee combat will be your undoing!  
  
Dib hefts the wooden practice sword  
  
Mia: Dib!  
  
Dib and Zim charge towards each other. Pull back from the hill - hear the sounds of their combat echoing through the jungle. Birds fly away, frightened. Cuts to Dib and Zim's faces showing exertion. Cut to Mia's face, watching the battle with growing horror. She hears the howl of the beast and looks around wildly  
  
Dib and Zim cross swords again and again, from different angles, apparently they are evenly matched this time. Dib blocks a swing from Zim and the two stand, pressing against each others' sword - gazes locked  
  
Zim appears to be winning the shoving contest of swords, until Dib catches a glance of the horrified Mia, and loses his footing. Zim shoves him back hard and attacks again, but Dib has all ready regained his footing and manages to parry the blow  
  
Dib begins to show fatigue. His lack of sleep and recent physical exertions have taxed the last of his strength. Zim sees this and takes advantage of it. Zim swings heavily and knocks Dib's weapon out of his hands, where it lands far from him. Dib falls to his knees, breathing heavily  
  
Zim: SO, Dib, I have the upper hand. A chance to destroy you with your own weapons.  
  
Dib: Between breaths Not ... good.  
  
Zim raises the wooden sword high over head  
  
Zim: I'd like to stay here and taunt you, but I think causing you pain will be more pleasant.  
  
Dib: Not to me!  
  
Zim: Well, I don't have a problem with that eartanoid.  
  
There is a loud cracking noise as a sword connects with Dib's head  
  
Mia stands over the fallen Zim, bearing Dib's former weapon  
  
Mia: Dib, you need to stop, you and Zim...  
  
There is the sound of something loud and fast and big. Dib and Mia look up to see dark shapes flying overhead  
  
All over the island, the conch-slaves stopped their savageries and looked up  
  
Dib: Are those ... ?  
  
A fleet of large transport helicopters hovered over the island. Lines dropped and heavily armed soldiers dropped slid down and pointed their guns around, looking big and important  
  
Mia: Hey! Help us! We want to go home!  
  
The soldiers huddle together and talk, then grab Zim, Dib, and Mia, and take them up into the helicopters. One by one, the helicopters rise and head in the direction of the mainland  
  
All the children are more or less safe on the helicopters, and they fly home with the midmorning sun high overhead  
  
Dib: Sunburned, battered, but quite alive Aren't we supposed to be flying off into a sunset?  
  
Mia: Would you really want to wait that long?  
  
Dib: Good point. Groans and tries not move  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 10  
  
Roll Credits  
  
Episode End 


End file.
